


not your concern

by civillove



Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [109]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: anon request: I just want some blaine angst and youre the best at that! Maybe a fic where sebastian is working a lot and he doesn't notice blaine is going through it until its too late,hurt/comfort basically--Blaine’s always been the type of person who prefers to lick his wounds in private, to suffer in silence, to hold the world on his shoulders for absolutely as long as possible even though cracks start to appear from the weight.Growing up with Cooper, Blaine’s used to not being the center of attention—his brother was always loud and bright enough for both of them. And that’s just fine, he’s learned that he can handle a lot of things on his own, that he can solve his problems without talking about them.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [109]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/82780
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70





	not your concern

**Author's Note:**

> flattery works every time ;) thanks so much for the request! i hope you like it.

Blaine’s always been the type of person who prefers to lick his wounds in private, to suffer in silence, to hold the world on his shoulders for absolutely as long as possible even though cracks start to appear from the weight.

Growing up with Cooper, Blaine’s used to not being the center of attention—his brother was always loud and bright enough for both of them. And that’s just fine, he’s learned that he can handle a lot of things on his own, that he can solve his problems without talking about them.

As he grows older, he _does_ let his friends in. They care about him and he likes talking through an issue he might be having, to hear their perspective and support because sometimes it’s better to get out of his own head.

Blaine makes the mistake of dating Kurt because he’s too _busy_ to really see him, to listen, to understand that while Blaine can handle most things on his own doesn’t mean he _wants_ to. He just…he wants to feel supported and loved but falls short every time. It takes him a long time to realize that Kurt does not want to hear about his problems, even though he pretends to be listening. That he doesn’t care about what Blaine might be going through because he’s too occupied dealing with his own concern, his own mess.

Sebastian never makes him feel that way.

Even from the first day that they met, Blaine learns very quickly that Sebastian listens completely. Some people listen just so they can reply, their own thoughts overwhelming what the other person is saying. Not Sebastian, though. There’s no ulterior motive even though Blaine thought for a long time he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Sebastian listens because he wants to, because he actually _cares_ about what Blaine has to say. It takes a little to sink in, he’s so used to burying when something is wrong—that he should just keep it to himself. It’s easier that way. The last thing he wants is for Sebastian to think he’s a pain in the ass or a burden just because he needs to talk about something instead of working through it on his own. Everyone’s got their own stress and everyday issues to worry about—he doesn’t need to pile his on top too.

Which is why when Sebastian starts working more hours at the law firm, Blaine begins to fade himself into the background.

\--

It’s not that Sebastian doesn’t notice him, he _does,_ he’s not Kurt—he doesn’t just go about his life and pretend Blaine doesn’t exist because he’s too busy. When he comes into the apartment after work and all the lights are off, Sebastian knows exactly what to do.

He makes his way through the apartment, feeling his way along the walls and corridors until he turns the kitchen light on. Blaine can hear him from the living room, where he’s lying down on the couch with his face pressed into the cushions. He lets out a long sigh, running his hand through his curls because he feels bad that he doesn’t have dinner made but this migraine came out of nowhere—stabbing him right between the eyes at the end of his last class.

He feels like he barely made it home, wandering through the subway and streets of New York with his eyes half-closed.

“Why didn’t you call me?” Sebastian whispers, the wood creaking slightly as he sits on the coffee table.

“Didn’t want to bother you.” Blaine manages to get out, wincing at the small explosions behind his eyelids.

“You’re ridiculous,” Sebastian says and even though he means what he says, there’s a blanket of fondness there as he picks a hand up and very gently cards his fingers through his curls. “I know your migraines can get bad—I’m surprised you didn’t need a seeing-eye dog to get home.”

A small smirk tugs the corners of his mouth, “Almost. I was on campus so getting back here wasn’t too difficult. I know you had that big case today so I didn’t—”

“You can always call me,” Sebastian interrupts and his hand leaves his hair. There’s a sudden burst of mint filling the air, which means he’s probably dipping a teabag in and out of a mug of hot water. And God, that sounds incredible.

He manages to move, just slightly, turning his head to face his boyfriend even though the lights are still out. Blaine pulled the window shades down when he got home but specks of golden streetlights are sneaking in through the edges.

“Here,” Sebastian hands him the mug of tea, leaning forward and pressing a kiss haphazardly on his hairline until he readjusts to place one on his forehead. “Did you take anything?”

“Advil. I couldn’t get to my meds in the medicine cabinet.”

“Alright, I’ll go get them. Sit tight.” He stands from the coffee table and Blaine reaches for him, managing to wrap his fingers around his wrist.

Even though he can’t quite see him, he can make out the long lines of his body outlined from the minimal light. Blaine can feel the heat of his skin and the way Sebastian turns his hand so that his fingers brush the inside of his wrist.

And that’s more than enough.

“I love you.”

Sebastian hums gently, a teasing tilt to his voice when he says ‘I know’ but leans down to kiss him to say the phrase back.

\--

Sebastian misses it by two days but Blaine doesn’t really blame him. To be fair, he hasn’t seen his boyfriend for more than ten-minute increments over the past weekend. Blaine’s proud of him, really, he’s been picking up a lot of extra grunt work at the law firm to make an impact. The internship is unpaid and grates on Sebastian’s time and patience but he wants to stand out, pull ahead, make the partners he’s working for _see_ him and notice that he’s a worthy addition to the team.

Things Blaine sees as clear as day every time Sebastian leaves for the morning or comes home spent with bags under his eyes. He teases that his boyfriend is going to need to create some sort of skincare routine or he’s going to get premature wrinkles—and that always makes Sebastian smile at least.

Blaine misses him—wants the warmth of his body pressed against him in bed right before the alarm goes off and right as he falls asleep each night. Wants regular breakfast and dinner hours and spending time on the couch watching Netflix marathons with too much junk food like they used to do in high school. Wants to go on dates and sit at a bar until two in the morning to finish out plates of nachos and banana flavored daiquiris.

He understands that this is a blip in their timeline, that it won’t always be like this, but Blaine hasn’t exactly been very forward about how the time apart has made him feel either.

“Do you want to get take-out?” Blaine asks as he leans his elbows against the kitchen counter. Sebastian’s got paperwork, his laptop and several manila folders sprawled out there, barely looking up from the screen at Blaine’s question. “Or I could cook something. I think we have enough canned tomatoes for spaghetti sauce.”

Blaine’s learned to take each extended silence with a grain of salt, it’s not about him, and Sebastian never responds as if he’s annoyed when he finally does reply. “Take-out.” He looks up at him over the rim of his laptop. “You look exhausted, by the way, don’t want you fallin’ asleep in the sauce.”

A soft laugh rumbles in Blaine’s chest before he shakes his head, digging out menus from the drawer his hip is against. “I’m great at multi-tasking—could probably sleep and make sauce all at the same time.”

Sebastian smirks, “No doubt.” He reaches for his cup of coffee that’s probably gone cold by now and takes a sip. “What food are you feeling?”

Blaine chews on his lower lip, sifting through menus, “Thai?”

Sebastian nods and reaches for one of the pamphlets, opening it up to take a look. “Oh they got specials until—” He pauses and Blaine drums his fingers on the counter, because his boyfriend has finally got a good look at the date and realization covers him like a bucket of cold water.

The taller blinks, looking up at him, to which Blaine nods. “Yeah, it’s the 17th.”

Sebastian closes his laptop then, shaking his head—if Blaine didn’t know any better, he’s pretty sure there’s the softest of pinks kissing his cheekbones, highlighting those freckles he loves so much. A silence stretches between them for a moment, like Sebastian is waiting for the other shoe to drop, like Blaine’s caught him in an elaborate fuck up so he’s getting ready for the argument.

But that never comes. Blaine isn’t upset with him that he’s forgotten Valentine’s day—it’s not like he hasn’t been working non-stop every day he’s come home for the past week.

“I forgot to tell you that I actually celebrate Valentine’s day on the 17th.”

A laugh startles out of Blaine’s chest and he sets the menu down on the counter, “Oh yeah?”

Sebastian nods slowly and gets up from his seat, moving around the island to where Blaine is standing. “Yeah, it’s a movement in which I try to fight the commercialism of the holiday.”

Blaine smiles, shaking his head as he looks up at his boyfriend. “How’s that working out for you?”

Sebastian leans down and wraps his arms around Blaine’s waist, pulling him close to his chest. He kisses him, slowly, like he wants to memorize what it’s like to have Blaine melt under the touch. He sets his hands on the taller’s waist, giving a soft squeeze before nipping at Sebastian’s lower lip.

“I’m sorry.” Sebastian whispers against his mouth, kissing the corner just because he can.

Blaine closes his eyes, breathes him in, “Don’t be. We don’t need a commercial holiday to remind us that we love one another.”

Sebastian purses his lips as he pulls back a little, amusement swirling in his eyes, “Ah, okay. So you _don’t_ want take-out, a bath and…several orgasms in bed?”

Blaine grins, “I didn’t say _that.”_ And laughs when Sebastian lifts him up to carry him into the bedroom, Blaine just managing to grab a take-out menu from the counter on his way.

\--

He’s struggling to get a theater role, which, it’s not like Blaine is foreign to things not going his way. This isn’t high school anymore or Dalton where things so easily fall into his lap. Not that he didn’t have to work for those things, for solos and musical performances at McKinley but he’s noticed that while in New York, he’s no longer a big fish in a small pond. He’s a normal sized fish in a very big ocean with other regular sized fish just like him.

Sebastian and Sam are always very encouraging and he _knows_ he has something to bring to the table but…when audition after audition fall flat every single time—he’s starting to develop this complex where maybe he’s just not good enough to make it to Broadway.

He’s frustrated and exhausted and _annoyed_ because Sebastian is never home and he hasn’t really talked about it with anyone other than Cooper. Which, he knows is his own fault in a way, he could bring it up to Sebastian and he knows his boyfriend would be supportive.

But it’s like he needs a giant sign to get his attention anymore.

_It’s not his fault, I’m not being fair_ , so many like-phrases repeat in his head over and over again when he just manages to miss Sebastian before he heads to work or falls asleep before the other gets home.

And it’s definitely not the right decision to snap at Sebastian when he asks him how his performance search is going but Blaine can’t quite help it as those feelings of failure and helplessness well up in his chest and burst forward.

“Obviously not good—not that you even cared to notice.”

Sebastian blinks at him, tugging his tie loose as he stands in front of their closet. Blaine opens and closes his mouth for a moment, looking away from him as he gathers his clothes to get a shower. Luckily, his boyfriend does not bite back, which he knows Sebastian is more than capable of doing. His words and demeanor can be _scathing,_ he’s been like that since high school which is why he’ll be a great lawyer someday. But Blaine doesn’t think he can handle an argument right now.

“I do care,” Sebastian says, his voice a bit gentler than before. Because he feels guilty, Blaine realizes, for not asking sooner. “You know that.”

Blaine waves him off, shaking his head as he quickly moves into their bathroom to end the conversation because _fuck,_ he does know that. It’s not even close to being the same thing where Kurt wouldn’t ask because he didn’t want to know how Blaine was doing since theater auditions were so competitive. Or because he never loved Blaine as he claimed to—it’s not that, it’s not comparable. Sebastian is _not_ like Kurt in any way.

Blaine’s angry at himself for not being more vocal about needing to talk about this before he self-imploded.

He sighs and turns the water on in the tub, letting it run so that it gets hot as he rests against the sink. Part of him wants a bath while the other just wants to stand under the stream of water to massage the tense muscles in his back until it turns cold. He pinches the bridge of his nose as the bathroom door opens, feels the presence of Sebastian’s body as he leans against the doorframe.

Blaine looks over at him, swallowing, an apology on the tip of his tongue even though he can’t quite get the words out. Sebastian’s changed his clothes into a pair of joggers than matches the color of his eyes and a faded, gray Dalton Lacrosse t-shirt. He looks utterly soft and approachable and it desperately makes Blaine want to curl into his chest.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were having trouble with auditions?”

He feels embarrassed even though he knows that’s not Sebastian’s intention. Blaine shrugs his shoulder, unsure of what to say for a moment, the excuse sounding lame even as it leaves his mouth. “Because you’ve been busy—I know how important that internship is to you—”

“Stop,” Sebastian interrupts, shaking his head as he steps further into the bathroom. His hands settle on Blaine’s shoulders, tracing down to squeeze his biceps, “Nothing is more important to me than _you._ Just because I’m busy doesn’t mean I don’t have time for you, it _never_ means that. Okay?”

Blaine holds his gaze for a long moment before he nods, tears gathering in his eyes as his lower lip threatens to wobble. Sebastian lets out a soft sigh, cupping Blaine’s cheek and running his thumb along his cheekbone before drawing the shorter into his chest. Blaine wraps his arms around the taller’s waist, Sebastian’s hand creating firm circular patterns in his back before raking his fingers through his curls. His palm rests along the back of his neck, soothing taut muscles from tension.

And Blaine allows himself to relax, melting into the other’s touch.

\--

Blaine slowly wakes up when he feels the bed dip near his thighs, which is a weird experience because Sebastian’s supposed to have left for the day. He’s been watching too many serial killer documentaries and lets his imagination run wild for a second before he pries his eyes open and sees his boyfriend still dressed in his lounging clothes.

He frowns a moment, Sebastian’s hand settling on his hip as he puts a cup of coffee on the nightstand. “You’re still here.” Blaine croaks out, voice still caked with sleep.

His boyfriend hums softly, reaching up to brush through his curls and push them off his forehead. “I took the day off.”

Blaine smiles a little, not sure if he’s hearing him right or if he’s half asleep. He sits up a little then, leaning against the headboard of their bed. “A day off? Are you allowed to do that with an unpaid internship?”

Sebastian shrugs, “I told them I was sick,” He pauses a moment, “Which I am. Sick and tired of not spending any time with you.”

A laugh stutters out of Blaine’s chest, something warm and incredibly bright. He feels himself fill to the brim with excitement at the idea that he’s got the _whole day_ with his boyfriend. Uninterrupted.

“Sounds like I won’t be going to class today either because of that same illness.”

Sebastian grins, leaning forward to nuzzle their noses. “I was hoping you’d say that.” And joins their lips in a kiss.

Blaine’s happy to report that they don’t leave the bed for at _least_ a few hours before making breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and any comments or kudos you have to offer. i'm over at blainesebastian on tumblr if you'd like to say hello! :)


End file.
